Speech! Speech!
by kitotterkat
Summary: Wedding speeches about Harry and Ginny at the Potter Weasley wedding. Everyone has something to say about the most infamous pair . . .but what will be revealed?


Author's Note: This is my latest one- shot- Enjoy!

**TRANSCRIPTS: Potter/ Weasley Wedding**

**May 8th, 2010**

**Speeches From Friends, Family**

**Fred and George- slimy gits of brothers to Ginny, friends of Harry. Groomsmen.:**

Fred: Well, Harry . . . and Gin?  
George: Harry and Ginny.

Fred: Ginny and Harry.   
George: Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley.

Fred: You know, any way you spin it, it doesn't sound right. I mean, my sister, with Harry Potter?

George: Yeah, we love the guy, I mean, he started our business, basically. But Gin, our sister, yeah, well, obviously he doesn't know what he's getting himself into.

Fred: He defeated Lord Voldemort forever, and faced him before that six times, plus doing the Triwizard and the whole 'youngest seeker in a century' thing.

George: But is he really ready to handle our sister?  
Fred: Not so much.

George: Here are twenty things you don't know about our sister (Pulls out a super- long scroll)  
Fred: Number one, she eats the last of the Magic Whizzies Cereal every time, and she never feels guilt when she's chomping out it and the rest of the family is all starving.

George: Number two, she uses all the hot water.

Fred: She spends hours in the bathroom and comes out looking exactly the same.

George: She'll get hooked on a song and then play it a million times, full blast.

Fred: She monopolizes the owl.

George: She has a fetish with socks, strawberries and purses.

Fred: She's terrified of all bugs.

George: She'll deny she's sick when she's tossing her cookies.

Fred: She's manipulative- she got us to dress up as girls, and then gave the pictures to Angelina and Katie.  
George: She knows even better pranks than us.

Fred: She's had a crush on you ever since she was nine.

George: Her favorite color is green. It's supposed to be something like pink or purple. But she thinks that's too girly.

Fred: She tortures those Muggle Barbies. She's made our cousin cry before with that.

George: Things that she doesn't like, she'll hex.

Fred: She loves shoes that kill her feet, so she always gets blisters, and then we're always stuck giving her piggyback rides.

George: Nobody understands her, so don't even try.

Fred: She gets totally PMS, so don't get her pregnant.

George: She'll smack your head if you call her a red head. Her hair is "strawberry- colored."  
Fred: She despises sleeping.

George: When she gets depressed she makes everyone else's lives miserable.

Fred: And she's completely perfect for you.

George: Gin, we totally love you. And Harry, you're totally awesome. And you've both loved each other for a long time- even if, Harry, you didn't figure it out for three years.

Fred: And we couldn't be happier that you're getting married, because we felt really bad back in third year when we sent Harry that singing valentine as a joke.  
George: Yes, that was us.

Fred: To Harry and Ginny . . . .

George: We're not even joking this time . . . . you guys rock.

**Molly- biological mother of Ginny, practically the adopted mother of Harry. Mother of the Bride, Wedding Planner.: **

Unlike my sons, I'm going to start by saying there were never two people more perfect for each other than Harry and Ginny. Through their past four years of going out, I have seen both of them . . . . sniff . . . .accomplish such . . . .sniff . . . . . amazing things. Both of them are such amazing, brave, honest and true people. I feel so fortunate to be a mother- whether biological- or not- to two beautiful people. I remember the first time they . . . . . . sob . . . . . Sorry . . . . I don't even know . . . .sniff . . . . why I'm crying, I mean, this is such a . . . . . heave . . . . . beautiful day . . . . I mean, we've been . . . . sniff . . . . . planning this wedding for so long, but now they're going on their honeymoon, and then they'll go . . . . . home . . . . and it'll just be the end of The Weasleys! I mean, sure, everyone else has remained perfectly loyal, but this is Harry and Ginny, for gods sake . . . .they're just kids! Oh god, they're just totally rushing into this . . . . my baby . . . . . oh god, I'm sure they'll just . . . no, Arthur I'm . . . . . sob . . . . .perfectly . . . .sob . . . . . fine, well, you can't say it's not coming! They're going to leave us! You . . . sob . . . . know it . . . . . . I CAN WALK PERFECTLY FINE ALBUS!

**Arthur- same as Molly, but father. Father of the Bride.:**

Well, for those who are wondering, Molly will be fine, she just gets this way. For all those who haven't been to one of the previous six Weasley weddings, she's always like this. She always gets really angry with the bride and groom. And Albus always has to escort her off the stage, you know, I remember the first time at Bill and Fleur's wedding . . . . . oh, dear, I am getting off topic, aren't I?

Well, okay, today we're here to celebrate the beautiful union of Harry and Ginny. I've known Harry since he was eleven, and Ginny's always been my little girl, and she always will be. Even though she's grown up quite a lot since she ran around the house naked (DAD!) Sorry Ginny, you know . . . . it's part of a father's job. So here's one for Harry . . . .I remember the time that Sirius gave Harry the sex talk. He told me all about it, of course. Apparently, the most incredibly awkward moments of his life. Well, ¨until now, I'm sure. Because having your father- in- law reveal in a wedding speech that he knew you guys were having sex in seventh year probably is pretty embarrassing. I always did tell Ginny to wait for marriage . . . . . oh well. It's not like Ron and Hermione waited! I walked in on them for the first time at the hospital . . . . . they were doing it in the broom closet, right when Bill and Fleur were about to have their first child. There's the real meaning behind the words "hot and bothered," I guess. No death glares, please. Ronald.

ANYWAY, Harry and Ginny have obviously been through some great times already. I mean, Ginny was right there when Harry woke up from the hospital in the first free society for a while, yes, Voldemort was defeated, and my son- in- law did it!

I'm really proud of you both- now, Gin, you being a healer, and Harry, you being head of the Auror department, well, it's just a great feeling knowing that you've had some small part in raising these people, yeah, great feeling.  
Anyway, to Harry and Ginny- no two people deserve each other more.

**Ron- best friend of Harry, youngest Weasley brother. Best Man.: **

Man, I hate this . . . . . being the best man and all. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's great and all, and I'd be really insulted if Harry asked someone else of course, but really, all this pressure to say something really great. I mean, to be honest, I wasn't wild about the prospect of my best mate marrying my little sister, and I'm not too happy that he deflowered my little sister either. But I guess it's fair, because I did deflower his sort- of- sister, and definitely one of his best friends. Yeah, that's right, Hermione Granger. And now we're married! And look, she's pregnant! Isn't she pretty?  
Okay, so I guess I should probably say a memory or something. Well, there's the first time they kissed. It was right after the match . ..the final Quiddich match of sixth year. It was a Gryffindor victory, of course. Harry wasn't there because he hit Malfoy with some slashy spell and got detention for the rest of sixth year. So Ginny filled his shoes, and I kept up with my amazing Keeper skills, and we won the game. So we were all back in the common room after and all of the sudden, the room got really quiet. All we heard is that Fat Lady say "you'll see." And then, all of the sudden, my best mate walked through the door looking utterly confused. And I turned to Hermione for like, a second to cheers with her for about the millionth time, and she's totally focused on something. And it was Harry and Ginny, full- on makin' out in front of EVERYONE in Gryffindor, and some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, too. Well, let's just say that's also when they went public, because right near me, Pavarti's already got her wizzrd out, and she's already texting like, the one person that wasn't there. So I'm just totally shocked, because I had NO IDEA that they even SLIGHTLY fancied each other, but apparently, I was a "Thick git" So Ginny's like looking at me, like "Can I PLEEASE go out with him?" And I totally made this little motion thingy and they grinned at each other and left the room. And Hermione looked over at me, and was like, 'you do know they're gonna be together forever?'  
And I just smiled, I was like "Yeah." Because I totally did I know. They just deserved each other.

Best thing I've ever done, make that jerky motion.

Congrats you two.

**  
Hermione- practically the sister of Harry, just not biologically, Ginny's best friend. Maid of Honor, Wedding Planner.: **

I just can't believe it's FINALLY here. We've been planning this day since fourth year, almost. Like 'your hypothetical wedding- what would it be like?'

It was mostly a game for me . . . . Ginny didn't like that organizing and planning thing so much. She always just played along for me, but she made her choices different each time. One time, she wanted a pink polka dotted dress. She was kinda mad at the world that day though. Harry had kissed Cho for the first time two days ago. And now her dad was in the hospital, so of course, she wasn't too happy about anything at the moment. I was always into traditional white and black, but Ginny wouldn't hear of it. Which is why I stand before you in black. And why Ginny and Harry are wearing Green, Black, and Silver. But whatever.

Anyway, Ginny would always say about the wedding game . . . "Hermione, the dress, the flowers, the napkins, the place cards, where, when, how . . . . .it doesn't even matter. All that matters is who. And the who has hair dark as night, eyes like emeralds, and a incredibly infuriating tendency to be sexy even when he's eating. And that doesn't happen every day, you know. He's the only guy I ever met that can look sexy when eating. It's bloody amazing, but then again, he always is."  
She never had to say who "he" was. Not even when she was dating Dean or Michael. We always knew he . . . . he had Lord Voldemort as an enemy, two best friends, green eyes, black hair, and a hero complex a mile long and two miles wide.

But then she started dating Harry in the sixth year, and she started taking the game even more serious than I did. Like, she would full on think about it for a long time. As Ron already said, of course, I did know that once they got together once . . . physically . . . . since you never knew what Harry was really thinking, they'd be together forever.  
And well, it looks like I was right again. And being right never ever ever felt so good.

**Neville- friend to Harry and Ginny. Groomsman.: **

Harry and Ginny have just been two really great and positive forces in my life. Ginny went to the Yule Ball with me. There was never any emotional attachment on her part, but we really had fun. And then we all did the DA together in fifth year, and in seventh year, they set me up with Luna. Which was great, and worked out. So they've really just been changing my life right and left, even though I didn't exactly know it at first. I knew I always had a friend in Harry and Ginny, and that meant the world to me, just like they still do to this day. I really can't think of a better match.

**Luna- friend to Harry and Ginny. Bridesmaid.: **

You know, Harry and Ginny were obviously blessed by the Snarfdingers. Of course, Snarfdingers, being relatives of the Hashbeinngs, don't like everyone, so they obviously felt that Harry and Ginny's souls were a good match. I'm sure they'll be together forever as long as no Indibos or Harrypunkins come their way.

((((Cricket Chirping Confusion: What the heck was that all about!))))

**Albus- teacher of Harry and Ginny. Master of Ceremonies.: **

Harry and Ginny share more in common than the average person would think. They've also been two of my favorite students in all my forty-seven years of teaching. And I only had five, may I add. They were both chalk- full of personality, and had responsibility foisted on them at an extremely young age. They weren't perfect- I saw them both in my office more than five times a year, probably . . . . but they were making advances that most kids wouldn't even dream of. Harry and Ginny were truly saving themselves . . . . not being saved, but taking the initiative, and saving themselves. They really make an incredibly explosive team together, and together they will never falter. My advice to the two is to always keep trying to make the world a better place, but focus on yourselves and just have an amazing life. Oh, and always have plenty of warm socks and lots of kids. But definitely warm socks. To Harry and Ginny!

**Sirius- Harry's godfather, Ginny's friend and mentor, at times. Father of the Groom: **

Well, I really stepped in when Harry was first getting all crushed out on Ginny, which was fifth year, really. Really it was fifth ear- it definitely was not sixth year. Sixth year is when he figured out he was crushin on Ginny, but fifth year is definitely when it happened. Happened that way with James and Lilly too. They were both late bloomers- took them awhile to see their true potential together as a couple. And those two . . .they really are the spitting image of Lilly and James . . . it's rather unnerving if you think about it. But I think that's a good thing, because the love that James and Lilly shared was truly a beautiful thing to watch. It blossomed, every day. It grew more vibrant every day. They never needed to work on 'them.' They were always thinking about someone else. Just like these two! They're definitely going to go the distance and beyond. I for one, am completely optimistic about being a god- grandfather, or is it grand godparent? No matter! So Harry, remember what I taught you, and lets get some kids out of this wedding!

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! It was fun to write:D Please drop me a review!  
Until the next time Kitotterkat


End file.
